walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen (Wolf)
This unnamed Wolf is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the assumed leader of a group of survivors known as "The Wolves" and serves as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 6. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about his life before the outbreak began. He briefly mentions to Morgan that he enjoyed going to the movies. He may have lived in or near Washington, D.C. Personality The Wolves Leader is shown to be a cunning, greedy, violent and dangerous person. He appears to care about nothing other than survival for himself by any means necessary and is more than willing to rob and murder other survivors of everything they have. He is shown to be a completely remorseless, cold-blooded murderer as shown when he slits a man's throat with no emotion or hesitation and makes it clear the he is not above killing children either as shown when he threatens Morgan while imprisoned in Alexandria. He is also a sly and calm talker and is shown to possess a very manipulative personality. The Wolves Leader seems to view mercy as a weakness as he appears to find it amusing that Morgan refuses to kill other people during their second encounter and openly tells him that he should have killed him when he had the chance to do so in the woods. He appears to be highly intelligent as well, as shown by his ability to devise Walker traps in order to kill other survivors for their supplies and his trivial knowledge of the history of wolves. He also seems to take pleasure in what he and his group do and claims they are doing people a favor by "freeing" them. The Wolves Leader is somewhat shown to have little or no fear of death as shown during his imprisonment when he appears completely unworried that a potential infection might claim his life. The Wolves Leader also appears to be fearless and brave as while imprisoned in Alexandria and at the mercy of Morgan, he shows no fear whatsoever despite having a deep gash in his torso and makes a subtle threat that he still intends to slaughter every survivor in the safe-zone if he survives his wound. His fearlessness is also evident during the confrontation between Carol and Morgan where he encourages Morgan to kill him and shows no fear over Carol's strong intent to kill him. Ultimately he uses the confrontation over his life to knock Morgan unconscious while he is distracted, take Denise hostage and escape from his cell. Despite his dark and sadistic nature, it is shown that the Wolves Leader was not a complete monster and was shown to be capable of caring for others as he saved Denise's life instead of fleeing from Alexandria (in which he had a clear opportunity to do so) and before meeting his demise, he urged Denise to escape. Post-Apocalypse The Wolf Leader survived the initial Walker outbreak, becoming a hardened killer in the process. He is able to assemble a group of about 30 people, which would later become the Wolves, with himself as the leader. At some point, he carves a "W" into his forehead, in accordance with his philosophy that humanity descended from wolves. The Wolf Leader stationed his group's base at Del Arno's Foods, where he and his group scavenged the surrounding area for supplies. His group survives by setting up traps for unsuspecting survivors, and then using their reanimated corpses as traps for other survivors. At some point before encountering Morgan, his group attacked Shirewilt Estates, slaughtering every survivor most likely in an attempt to steal their supplies. Season 5 "Conquer" The Wolf Leader makes his first appearance when Morgan Jones is cooking breakfast for himself. He comes out from the woods with a gun pointed at Morgan. The two engage in conversation, wherein the Leader tells Morgan that he used to enjoy going to the movies and talking to people. He then insists that he will take everything Morgan has, including his life. When Morgan refuses, the Leader gives a signal to his gang member to attack. However, both of them are knocked out by Morgan and left in a nearby car. It is not shown how he and his partner escape the car, but the two eventually find a man with a red poncho, and bring him to the Del Arno Foods cannery, where they slash his throat. After resetting the walker traps, he is seen rummaging through Aaron's backpack and observing photos of Alexandria, Rick Grimes, and his son Carl. Season 6 "JSS" The Wolf and his group attack Alexandria. As Morgan is searching a home in the safe-zone, the Wolf ambushes him and tries to kill him with a sickle but Morgan is able to evade his attack. He recognizes Morgan and the two begin to fight. After struggling with Morgan, the Wolf questions his ability kill people, telling him that he should have killed him in the woods. The Wolf leaps at Morgan, but he is able to fend him off and beats him with his staff. The Wolf tries desperately to stab Morgan with his knife but is disarmed. Morgan then apologizes to him and knocks him unconscious with his staff. "Here's Not Here" The Wolf eventually regains consciousness, and Morgan elaborates as to why he is unable to kill people by telling him of his past and eventual relationship with Eastman. After Morgan suggests that he could redeem himself as well, the Wolf reveals that he has a deep gash in his torso. He notes that he will likely not survive his injury, but if he did that he would make it his goal to kill Morgan and everyone else in Alexandria, including the children. To this, Morgan simply leaves and locks the gate behind himself. "Start to Finish" The Wolves Leader first appears in this episode in his cell with Denise sitting opposite him. The two share conversation over the atrocities he has committed and the Leader reveals that he cut himself while inspecting a damaged vehicle. After initial hesitation, Denise asks him to lift up his shirt, which he does, revealing a horribly infected wound. Denise tells him that he can change and than treats his wound. Later, after tricking Morgan, Carol runs downstairs and tells Denise to get away from the Leader and prepares to slaughter him. Morgan runs downstairs, staff in hand and tries to dissuade Carol from killing the Leader. Carol threatens to kill Morgan if he gets in the way. During the confrontation, the Leader shows no fear and admits that he will eventually escape and that Morgan should kill him, and points out that they are all going to die anyway. Morgan knocks the knife out of Carol's hand and after a struggle, slams her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. While he's distracted, the Leader grabs Morgan's staff and strikes him unconscious, then takes a knife and points it at Denise. After cutting his bonds, Denise begs the Leader not kill Morgan and Carol, instead he walks up to her and holds the knife to her throat, claiming that she represents what he likes about people. Suddenly, Tara ,Eugene and Rosita enter the cell and the girls point their guns at the leader who orders them to drop them and slide them over. They comply and the leader takes one of the guns and proceeds to walk to the door holding Denise at gunpoint. Tara says he doesn't need Denise and he agrees with her. He then unlocks the door to the building and exits with Denise as his hostage. "No Way Out" The Wolves Leader will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Wolf has killed: *Red Poncho Man (Alive) *Possibly numerous Shirewilt Estates survivors *Possibly numerous Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death Killed by * Denise Cloyd (Indirectly Caused) * Carol Peletier (Alive, Caused) * Zombies (Alive) The Wolves Leader goes with Denise to the infirmary but on the way he gets bitten, as they make their way there, the leader gets shot in the chest by Carol, he is then devoured by walkers after telling Denise to go. * Morgan Jones (Zombified) While everyone from Alexandria is fighting off walkers, Morgan sees the leader as a walker and immediately puts him down by stabbing him with his staff. Relationships Morgan Jones The Wolves leader and Morgan are shown to be the polar opposite of each other: Morgan is a peaceful survivor who refuses to kill human beings while the Wolves Leader is a remorseless murderer who seems to find killing amusing. The Wolves Leader and Morgan first interact while Morgan is camped out in the woods. Even though he holds Morgan at gunpoint, the two start off making some friendly conversation, though the Leader's true nature is shown when he makes it clear that he intends to rob Morgan of everything he has and then slaughter him. Morgan is able to survive the attack by the Leader and his partner and leaves them unconscious in a car instead of killing them. Following the brutal attack on Alexandria, The Wolves Leader attacks Morgan while waiting in a home. He recognizes Morgan from their previous encounter and seems to find it amusing that Morgan refuses to kill people and tells him he should have killed him the woods. Morgan eventually gains the upper hand in the fight, apologizes to the Leader and knocks him unconscious again, still refusing to kill him. It is shown the Morgan has imprisoned the Wolves Leader in Alexandria and tells him his story of his redemption due to his friend Eastman and that redemption is possible for him, too. The Wolves Leader smirks and gives a clear threat that if his cut does not kill him, he will kill Morgan and all the remaining survivors in the safe-zone, children included. Despite his threat, Morgan is shown in "Heads Up" enlisting the help of Denise to treat the Leader's wound and refusing to allow Carol to enter the cell, showing that Morgan cares for the Wolves Leader somewhat. This is shown in "Start to Finish" where Morgan refuses to allow Carol to kill the Wolves Leader and gets into a physical confrontation with her, which results in her being knocked unconscious and the Wolves Leader knocking out Morgan and escaping with Denise as a hostage. Following this, while fighting against the walkers, Morgan comes across the Wolves Leader who is now a walker. Morgan appears displeased that the leader is dead, apologizes to him again and finally puts him down. Denise Cloyd The Wolves Leader had a strange relationship with Denise. The two first interact when Morgan secretly enlists her help to treat the leader's infected wound. After a massive herd of walkers invade Alexandria, Denise and the leader share conversations over the atrocities that he has committed and appears disgusted, however after some thought she ends up treating his wound and tells him that he is capable of changing. Later on, following the confrontation between Carol and Morgan in which the two are knocked unconscious and the leader frees himself, Denise begs him not to kill them but the leader walks up to her and holds a knife to her throat and claims that she represents what he likes about people. After gaining a gun from Tara, the leader holds Denise at gunpoint and exits the building with her as a hostage. In No Way Out, as the leader and Denise watch as the herd passes by, Denise goes into a state of shock, and starts to have a panic attack. The Wolf calms her down, and implies that he needs her, and says that he enjoys her company. Denise tells the leader to go to hell and insults him over the deaths of his entire group, although he just smirks at her comments. As night falls, the leader plans to escape Alexandria with Denise by his side, and says we find a gap, we go up that guard tower, and go. They then run for the ladder of the tower, but Denise is grabbed by a walker and tries to wrestle it off of her, the leader, instead of escaping runs over and stabs it, and gets bitten on the arm by another walker in the process. Denise insists that if the leader gets her to the infirmary, she can save his life. Once inside a building, Denise grabs the leader's belt and ties it around his arm, meaning that she intends to remove it. She seems very concerned that he is bit, and says she needs to get him to the infirmary immediately, showing that Denise wants him to live, and believes he is a better person than before. Denise finishes tying his arm up and they prepare to run to the infirmary. The two push and shove through walkers, but Denise gets grabbed again, he pulls the walker off of her and reaches out for her and yells at her to come on!. Carol then unexpectedly shoots the leader through the chest twice and shouts at Denise to GO!, Denise is very shocked that he got shot and stops, the leader tackles the walkers that were approaching her and tells her to go!. He is then devoured as Denise runs to the infirmary. It is unknown if Denise feels remorse for the death of the Wolves Leader. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Conquer" Season 6 *"JSS" *"Here's Not Here" *"Start to Finish" *"No Way Out" Trivia *In the credits for "Conquer", this character is credited as W Man. In the credits for "JSS", this character is credited as Wolves Leader. *He is the first character to be listed as "Also Starring" and not have a name. **Scott Gimple did however state in an interview that when coming up with a backstory for the character that he did consider naming The Wolf Leader Owen. As to whether this should be considered canon or not is unknown. *With the death of Wolves Leader, all the members of The Wolves are presumed to be deceased. ru:Волк 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased